Basket Case
by Nanami Da Tomboy
Summary: Shampoo decides to have a battle with Akane to determine who deserves to be Ranma’s fiancé. What happens when the place of the battle is in Jusenkyo? Rated for language and unexpected events… [Ranma/Akane] R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and the characters for your information. All rights reserved. All the characters' name is taken from the Anime/Manga otherwise stated.  
  
Author: This is my Second Ranma fic and a R one ^^;; I'm going to make this fic an R as in comedy and touch a little bit on the Romance side so do look for the upcoming chapters yea!   
  
Basket Case (The Accident)  
  
Summary: Shampoo decides to have a battle with Akane to determine who deserves to be Ranma's fiancé. What happens when the place of the battle is in Jusenkyo? Rated for language and unexpected events… [Ranma/Akane] R/R  
  
Rated: R  
  
"Minna! Breakfast ready!" Kasumi said sweetly as everyone in the house gathered around the table to have breakfast. Everyone was eating quietly as usual and Happosai decides to make the breakfast interesting.  
  
"Thank you for the meal." Happosai said happily while wiping his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Wu… Looks like this old gizzard is in a good mood today." Ranma said while chewing his food. "So tell me, what's your plan for today gramps?" He added while swallowing his food down his throat. "Oh no! Better inform the town that the underwear thief is having his daily training soon." He smirked as he banged the table making everyone giggle.  
  
"None of your business you rascal." Happosai muttered under his breath but loud enough for Ranma to hear it.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN OLD FOSSIL!?" Ranma yelled at Happosai's face making him jump from his seat.  
  
"You wanna fight me? I'm ready!" Happosai taunted Ranma as he took out his smoking pipe and ready in a defense position.  
  
"YOU…!" Ranma runs forward and is ready to grab Happosai but he easily dodges his opponent and hits Ranma's back. Ranma loses his balance and fells down awkwardly on top Akane, who is still holding her rice bowl in her hand. Ranma's face was buried deep on Akane's left breast and both blushed at their position at that moment. Akane couldn't take it anymore and hits the rice bowl (with the rice in it) on top of Ranma's head.  
  
"BAKA!" Akane screams before picking up her school bag and dashes to the door.  
  
"Oi Akane! Wait up! I really didn't mean it!" Ranma yells out as he too picks up his school bag and follows Akane.  
  
'Hehe… I did it,' Happosai thought as he smiled evilly to himself.   
  
"Ja. I'm going out," Happosai said casually after he finishes wrapping his head with a grey scarf.   
  
"Don't tell me you are going to…" Soun fearfully said as he looked at Genma.  
  
"Daily training." Happosai simply said making Soun and Genma dropped to the floor like anime style.  
  
"Oh…boy," Kasumi said before picking up the tray and head towards the kitchen. Soun and Genma hugged each other and cried as they looked at their master jumped on the roofs of the houses before he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm not sure if we can stay in this neighborhood for long Saotome-kun," Soun said as he hugged his friend tighter.  
  
"I was thinking about that too Tendo-kun," Genma responded as tears rolled down his cheeks continuously.  
  
_*_*__~___________~_*_*_  
  
"Oi Akane! Wait up!" Ranma yells out as he ran on the fence trying to catch up with Akane. "Why are you so worked out over that? It was an accident! It's not as if I really want it to happen!" Ranma added blushing. Akane stops running and turns around to look at Ranma.  
  
"Worked out?!" Akane glared at him as she continued speaking. "YOUR FACE WAS ALL OVER MY BREAST AND YOU SAID THAT IT WAS NOTHING?!" She screamed.   
  
"Oi! That was too loud you uncute tomboy!" Ranma said angrily as he jumps from the fence and covers her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Let me go you freak!" Akane muffled as Ranma's hand is still covering her mouth.   
  
"I've apologized to you already. What more do you want from me?" Ranma said angrily as he released her.  
  
"Oh yea? Since when did you apologize?" Akane replied giving him her death glare. 'I can't believe you can be this cruel to me Ranma,' Akane thought as tears welled up her eyes.  
  
"Oh no… the tears…" Ranma managed to choke. "Come on. You know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Ranma talked to Akane softly while putting one hand on her shoulder. Akane managed to control her sob and wiped her tears. 'Oh no here comes the mallet!' He thought closing his eyes ready for his ultimate punishment.  
  
"Ranma. Let's go to school before we are going to be late." Akane looked deep in eyes giving him her infamous smile.  
  
'Phew. No mallet.' Ranma thought smiling broadly and they walked to school side by side. Ranma was about to slip his arm on Akane's shoulder when they suddenly heard a ringing sound.  
  
*RING RING* Shampoo passes them by with her bicycle and abruptly stops in front of Ranma to hug him. "Airen! Genki?" Shampoo hugged Ranma tightly as Akane glares at both at them angrily.   
  
"Can't… breathe…" Was all Ranma can say cause Shampoo was suffocating him.   
  
"Excuse me!? What do you think you are doing?" Akane saw Ranma's blue face and breaks them apart.   
  
  
  
"Shampoo try to greet Airen what's wrong with that?" Shampoo answered smiling sweetly at Ranma who is trying to breathe properly.  
  
"Well is that all you do all day or you have some work to do?" Akane smirked as she looked at the box full of Ramen noodles that Shampoo was carrying. Shampoo stops smiling and gave Akane an evil smile.   
  
"Hmmpphh… Shampoo not violent girl who mallets her fiancé!" She turns around to get her bicycle.  
  
"What did you say?" Akane asked with an angry face.  
  
"See you later Airen!" Shampoo ignored Akane and as she passed both of them, Shampoo slips a small letter in Akane's bag. Akane didn't notice it and continued walking with Ranma to school.  
  
_*_*__~___________~_*_*_  
  
How is it? Like it? I think I'm going to touch more on the letter, Ranma and Akane's relationship and also Tatewaki Kuno in the next chapter BWAHAHAHAHA! [R/R] 


End file.
